I'm Alone
by ThePilotArchangel
Summary: Thea never expected to be framed for a crime she didn't commit. Now she must fight to stay alive amongst a wild melee of murderers and rapists to get revenge on the ones that put her there in the first place. WARNING! This fic contains instances of rape, violence, and sex. If you are below a certain age or uncomfortable with the above warnings do not read this fic!


_**I'm Alone**_

**A/N: WARNING! This fic contains instances of rape, violence, and sex. If you are below a certain age do not read this! Anyone uncomfortable with the above warnings do not read this! This is your last warning. For info on my other stories and the inspirations behind this fic skip to the bottom.**

Thea sat in her chair, trying not to think about all the murderers and rapists that sat next to her on the plane. They were going to the desert of Miramar, to kill everyone that wasn't them. There were only three rules, don't go outside the boundaries; although Thea wasn't sure how that was possible minus parachuting in the initial jump. Don't kill each other inside the plane, which again seemed impossible to Thea because of the armed MP's that would shove anyone out that waited too long. And lastly, don't kill your teammates. But this one was the only one that didn't apply to Thea, because she didn't have one. Normally there would be fifty teams of two or twenty five teams of four. But someone must have hated Thea, because she had been placed in a squad's competition alone.

_I'm Alone_ was all she could think.

Normally there were 100 condemned that jumped in the match, for this one there was 97. When the world governments created the Games, they did so with the illusion that it was all a sport. Everyone that "died" was simply eliminated from the game. It was like those reality TV shows that Thea used to watch; like "Survivor," or "The Apprentice."

But in reality, every single person that was killed really was dead. They used convicts for the meat grinder, but only the hardened ones. Like those on death row, or were doomed to spend a life in prison. You won the game; you would get a lesser sentence and a chicken dinner. For Thea, the government would pardon her if she won.

Thea looked around again; she wasn't the only woman on the flight, but the women that were there were also on teams.

Every single one of them had hardened looks on their faces, and were even eying up the others on the plane with a look that said, "I'm gonna get me some sex tonight." They even checked her out with an appraising look, and Thea could swear she saw one of them lick their lips. Some of the guys either ignored her in exchange for plotting their tactics with their "friends," while all the rest looked at her with the same look as the females that had checked her out.

It wasn't like Thea was well dressed to begin with. All she had on was a pair of shoes, a strapless tan camo tube top that only covered her chest, no bra; and tan camo yoga pants, no panties. If the desert didn't kill her, then the men and women in the aircraft would; but not before pleasuring themselves by having their way with her first.

The whole reason she was on that plane to begin with was because she had been framed. She was innocent and she knew it. But as far as the government was concerned she was guilty.

"10 MINUTES CONVICTS!" the jumpmaster screamed at them, shaking Thea out of her thoughts.

_Ten minutes, oh God; please give me strength. Oh my God._ Thea thought, panic overriding her reason for a moment. She looked out the window, thankful that she had gotten a window seat in the C-130. Her Mediterranean features and curly brown hair stared right back, a sight to behold.

_18 years old… I'm going to die._ She thought; trying not to break down on the plane. That would only single her out as a weak target; she had to pretend to be strong so they would think twice about going after her.

Four people could win, didn't matter if they were all on a different team. All Thea had to do was survive until there were four left, including herself; and wait for the time to run out. There was also a set of dog tags on a utility belt; with her name, blood type, religion, and allergies. She pulled out the mini GPS attached to the utility belt. It showed he position and her team, had she had one, on the map. It showed the zones and how many people were still alive.

The zones… arguably just as or more dangerous than the people in the arena; there was the red zone, a series of artillery strikes directed on a general area; but most regarded it as a joke because there was plenty of time for you to get out of the zone, or take cover in a strong enough building if in an urban area.

It was the blue zone that was the killer; no one was sure how it did it, but it would cause you to slowly burn up from the inside out. There was no way to counteract it, it was mild at first but it got really painful as time went on.

Once every single persons parachute was registered as opened, then it would start the countdown. They always jumped at sunrise, and ended on sunset the next day; 36 hours before the final zone, where if there were four people still alive then it was over. If there were more than four people, then the zone would slowly close in until someone died from it, or someone finished the other off.

The zone stopped periodically to allow people to determine its new location with their GPS and decide where to go. It often only gave you 2 hours before the deadly zone started closing in; but at night there was an 8 hour stretch to allow everyone some rest.

Of course, some would take the opportunity to either go to the next zone, hunt down the other teams that were resting, or have some sexy time if they had female teammates; or male if they were gay.

"15 SECONDS! GO TO RED CONVICTS!" the jumpmaster screamed at them.

_Shit!_ Was all Thea could think of; _how did 10 minutes go by so quickly,_ She thought desperately. Thea looked back at the GPS, _I have to stay away from large groups,_ she thought.

Out of time, she picked the most remote place she could find on the map. _Minas Del Valle it is then,_ she decided. The ramp opened, and Thea waited a moment as at least a quarter of the convicts jumped out; then she took a breath and sprinted out of the ramp.

She shoved her fear down as she fell, knowing the parachute would automatically deploy at a certain altitude. She looked at the GPS again, ignoring her hair flying every which way. Thea slowly guided herself to her target, knowing that getting her hands on a gun was paramount.

A loud ripping noise came from her back as the chute deployed automatically. Thea looked around for the remote possibility that anyone jumped with her. Nothing…

_I'm Alone_ she thought with relief, sagging in her chute and letting it drift down to the ground. Once Thea hit the ground she immediately unbuckled the thing and let it slide off her shoulders, then the wind caught the chute and pulled both it and the bag away to Theas dismay.

_There goes my makeshift backpack,_ she thought in despair. Now she just had her utility belt to carry any ammo she found; Along with her two canteens of water and two MRE's for her 36 hour stay. Thea looked around the sky again, just in case she missed anything. Four parachutes off in the distance heading towards the island told her that she was still in danger, just not immediately.

She looked at the two houses and massive barn and decided the barn was the best bet for a long ranged gun. She rushed in and looked around, leaving no stone unturned. A small backpack, a police vest, and military helmet were what she found in the first room.

An ok start, but without a gun she may as well have been running around naked. _I wonder what they would do if I did that,_ she wondered idly. _Probably cut me out of production, unless I get all sexy with the men, then I'll die a slut as far as everyone's concerned; _Thea decided.

The competition was not live streamed; it was always shot a year before hand. Mostly to make sure anything unsavory like people running around naked, or giving an impassioned speech about how it was all real made it out into the public.

She had to give the feds that much credit; they were thorough in making sure the masquerade was kept up.

After searching the whole barn, Thea had only found a few first aid kits and painkillers, and an adrenaline syringe. No weapons…

_Damn…_ she thought; moving on to the first house.

She opened the door and found a Colt .45 with a few extended mags and a red dot sight attached to it. _Not a long range gun, but better than absolutely nothing,_ Thea decided.

One magazine already loaded in, and 6 more spares, all extended; enough to last her the game if she used it sparingly. Thea continued her search, but beyond some bandages and to her disgust, some condoms, nothing really of use; she did pick them up though, the bandages for practicality and the condoms because if she was going to get raped, then she didn't want to get pregnant. Thea did find five magazines for a gun, but she couldn't find said gun.

Deciding to be safe rather than sorry, she kept them, and put them in the chest pouches on her vest.

As she approached the last house, Thea couldn't help but feel some trepidation. If she didn't find a long range gun, she may as well strip naked and scream at the other team's "rape me and shoot me." That is, if she could even talk in the first place.

She opened the door, and felt relief crash onto her like a load of bricks, a Mk. 47 Mutant with a vertical grip, 5 spare mags around it, a 4x scope mounted on it, and a canted sight. She looked at the five mags in her vest and with a grin, she saw that they were the same type and could be used with the gun.

200 shots for the mutant, more than enough for her, _At least I know how to use a gun;_ Thea thought idly, realizing that a good portion of the convicts probably didn't know how to use one.

A buzz came from her GPS, prompting her to take a look at it. The Zone had started, and it wasn't too far away but still a bit of a hike. She looked at the counter, an hour and 40 minutes left. _Has it really been that long?_ Thea wondered, as fear began to worm its way into her system.

She looked at the corner and did a double take. _60 people left alive, already? _She thought, the danger of her situation beginning to sink in.

Thea realized that she hadn't heard any gunshots from the nearby city, which meant that those people she saw were all on the same team. Now that the countdown had started, they would be gunning for the zone; if they got there first there was no way she could fight through them if they got entrenched.

Thea walked out of the house and took off into a jog, trying her best to ignore the burning sun on her bare skin.

As she jogged she would periodically check the GPS to make sure she was on course. Every time Thea pulled it up, the counter just kept getting lower and lower.

Two hours later, a soft buzzing noise alerted Thea to check her GPS. She had entered the zone, and the blue wave of death was rapidly approaching her position.

Up until that point she had been in a little bit of a daze, from the heat and nonstop alternating between walking and jogging. Now she was fully alert, knowing that where ever the bastards behind her were, they were gunning for this area.

She saw a tiny compound to her left with a small two story house that looked more like a guard tower. She rushed over to it as she unslung her Mk 47 and smashed the window so she didn't have to worry about glass raining down on her if she was shot at.

_WHAP!_ A round hit the window panel a little to the left; Thea gave a silent shriek and ducked down as several more rounds smacked into the wall and ceiling. She waited until the rounds stopped before she dared to peek over again; 4 of them, all men. Her gut sank, three were moving fast up the hill while the fourth held back with a sniper rifle, likely to keep her pinned. They had seen her alone, and were moving in for an easy kill.

Making her decision, Thea grabbed a flashbang from the ground, cursing her luck for it not being a frag grenade; and quickly peeked over the edge to get a general direction of the sniper. _There he is_ she thought; Thea pulled the pin, and threw as hard as she could at the sniper.

He stumbled and fell as the flashbang went off, giving Thea the perfect opportunity to peek over and fire her Mk. 47.

_BANGBANG! BANGBANG!_ She fired two bursts into the man. One hit his vest causing him to stumble; the other hit him square in the face. He slumped over dead; _Perfect! _Thea cheered in her mind, now all she had to…

_WHAM! _Thea felt something hit her in the back in the head and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"_Hey Thea," she heard a girl say to her. Thea turned around and faced her friend, giving her a bright smile in response. "You having a good day?" she asked, and Thea nodded yes in response. Margaret was one of her only friends, having been inseparable since childhood. _"How is your day going Marge?"_ Thea signed to her with a smile. "It's been going great, going to be spending some time with Xavier later today between classes." Marge said happily, playing with her dreads as she talked. Thea tried her best not to make a face at the mention of the guy. He was not a nice person to her, only keeping up a front of respect for Thea when Marge was around. When Marge wasn't there, he was as nasty as the bullies she despised._

_She must not have done a good job of keeping her face straight as Marge sighed sadly. "Thea don't be like that, he's just uncomfortable around you because he can't understand ASL." Thea kept a straight face but felt her stomach drop; _he really does have her wrapped around his finger,_ was all Thea could bring herself to think._

"Then can you teach him, please?"_ Thea signed, trying not to cry as she realized what she had just signed hit her. Marge gave her a bright smile and a hug, her coffee brown skin contrasting sharply with Theas Mediterranean features. "That's a great idea Thea, a perfect bonding experience!" she squeaked before scampering off to tell Xavier about her idea. Looking back on it, Thea realized that she should have told Marge about what Xavier did when she wasn't around. Then maybe she could have prevented what came next._

_Thea felt a few tears drip down her face. _I just want Marge to be happy Damn it,_ she thought. But as she stood there, she realized that Xavier actually never seemed to care about Marge. She always caught him throwing looks Marge's way whenever he thought no one was looking that would have been considered rude or impolite. _

He doesn't care about her, he only cares about Marge's body; He's going to use her._ Thea realized with dawning horror. She took off in Marge's direction, tears now gone. It was break time, so everyone was studying, eating, or outside playing. The halls were empty, the perfect time to commit the unspeakable. _

_Thea slid to a stop at the end of the hall, now hearing voices. _

"…_can suck my dick for all I care." Xavier._

"_Why would you say something like that?! She's my friend, and you should show her some respect. And is that weed I smell? Oh dear God you've been smoking weed; in school!" Marge's voice exclaimed._

"_Yeah… and so what? You and I are gonna do a lot worse." He retorted._

"_What do you mean?" Marge asked, although Thea could hear the unease and realization in her voice._

"_What else? Fuck each other." Xavier said coolly, before there was a loud scuffle as Xavier presumably subdued Marge. Marge gave a muffled "HELP!" that Thea knew only she could hear. Panic overtook her as she thought of what to do, before she took off running towards the resource officers' office. An armed sheriff's deputy was always there in case something went wrong. _

_As she approached it, she saw the deputy and history professor walk out, the both of them chatting happily about something._

_Any other time, Thea would have felt bad at interrupting a conversation between them, but right now her panic driven mind could care less. She had enough sanity left to thank her luck that the history professor was there. Because his daughter was deaf he was one of the few teachers that understood ASL._

_They saw Thea running towards them, and both of them became concerned at seeing her panic stricken face. She couldn't slow down fast enough and crashed into the history professor. Not missing a beat, she grabbed his hands and started pulling her back to where Marge and Xavier were. "Thea calm down! What's wrong?" the professor stammered while the deputy put his hand on his gun. _"Mr. Koenig help! Help me! Marge is in trouble!" _Thea signed rapidly, still pulling him. "Stand down john, she needs help. Lead the way Thea." He ordered calmly. _

_That was all Thea needed and took off running towards the bathrooms where her friend was. The two adults close behind. _

_Thea could hear the moaning as she crashed into the boy's room. What she saw sickened her; Marge had her pants and underwear at her ankles, and was sobbing in between moans. Xavier still had his pants pulled up, so Thea couldn't see anything of what he was doing; but she knew. He had one hand over Marge's mouth, while the other held her tight, preventing her from running away._

_Thea stood there, eyes wide as dinner plates as she covered her mouth in horror at the display. She didn't even hear Mr. Koenig and the deputy come in, and was startled by them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MR. SESAY?" Mr. Koenig roared, scaring Thea because he was normally a very soft spoken man. _

_The deputy growled and drew his Taser, pointing it at Xavier bellowing, "HANDS IN THE FUCKING AIR WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM BOY!" Xavier removed his dick and stuffed it back into his pants, and cockily raised his hands, a smirk plastered on his face. _

_Marge continued sobbing behind him as she slid down the wall. Thea rushed over to her and helped her put her pants and underwear back on, tears dripping from her own eyes at her friends' sad state._

"_Thea, help Marge to the Nurses office. We'll deal with this scumbag." The deputy said softly as he moved to handcuff Xavier._

"_Man this is bullshit, your racists you crackers. You fucking klansmen…" Xavier protested, throwing more and more slurs against them as Thea led Marge to the nurses office._

_The last thing Thea heard from him was, "DON'T THINK I'LL FORGET YOU, YOU MUTE LITTLE DAGO!"_

* * *

Thea roused herself from her memories and woke up, she was bound with her arms and legs tied together. She was over the shoulder of one of the men. There was one behind her and the man carrying her. But she couldn't see the third one, the fourth was dead, no doubt about it. Thea had seen to that…

Her head hurt like hell and was pounding with every heartbeat, especially in the back of the head where they had hit her. Thea groggily looked around, realizing that it was close to sunset now. It had been afternoon when she and the group engaged each other. She had been knocked out for 5 hours, probably had a concussion now.

Realizing that she couldn't get a good look at the one carrying her other than that he was big and black; Thea looked at the one in the back. He was as short as her, probably only a year older. He had no facial hair, and looked scared out of his mind. He was using her guns, helmet and vest; but seemed uncomfortable with it.

He shot a glare at the man carrying her, not having noticed Thea was awake. She shifted slightly, and realized that to her horror, she only had her clothes on. _That fucker is wearing my gear!_ Thea thought with rage; but she felt fear begin gripping her as she realized she was now at the mercy of these men. She heard them talking and stayed quiet so that they didn't hear her.

"Man this bitch is heavy, why do I have to carry her?" the one carrying her grumbled.

"Shut up boy, you wanted first go with her so you carry her. Kid can't carry her anyway." The other voice grumbled.

"I should get the first fuck because I knocked her out, especially after she iced brad. Besides, she put me here in the first place; I want to make her suffer." The first one snapped. _His voice… it sounds, familiar,_ Thea realized; but there wasn't much she could do about it now, Trussed up like a pig.

She looked back at the one that had her gear, and he saw that she was awake. To Theas surprise, he didn't say anything; he blinked before looking back out over the rolling hills.

"You know what? The hell with it, my dick hurts from the pressure; I'm gonna fuck her here and now." The big one snarled. Thea felt her heart begin racing, but she kept still. She couldn't speak or even make a noise from her throat anyway so what good would that do?

"No! You at least wait until we're in cover before you start. There's a small compound nearby, we're in pretty deep and it's almost night so we don't have to worry about zoning now." The older voice snapped at the big one. The big one growled, but said nothing.

He suddenly turned and looked at the kid, allowing Thea to get a glimpse of him in the setting sun. Her heart skipped a beat. _No! Impossible! He was only 17, Marge and I were 15… he should have been sent to juvie hall._ Thea thought frantically, but the dreads and coffee brown skin were dead giveaways to the man's identity; Xavier Sesay.

"Hey kid, I felt her move a few times, she awake yet?" Xavier asked the kid.

His eyes flicked to her for a moment, before he shook his head. "No sir, she was mouthing something in her sleep." Xavier snorted in response.

"Yeah that figures, mute freak always was a heavy sleeper. Hey Trayco? Kids done a good job, what do you say we reward him?" He smirked

"What do you mean?" Trayco asked, sounding intrigued.

"Well, he volunteered to stand guard while the rest of us fucked that Psyco Brazilian chick we caught. And he hasn't complained once about it, he's done good keepin' watch. He even killed that one guy who tried blowing your head off. He aint getting first fucks in I can tell ya that Trevor. But how bout we let him get her ready? Rip her clothes off, tie her down and everything. Maybe even get a wank in if I'm feeling generous." He explained.

Trevor snorted. "Whatever man, so long as I get some good sex in I don't care." He looked at the kid, "What do you say… what was your name again?"

The kids' eyes flicked to Thea again, even as she felt herself begin to silently cry. "August sir, and no I don't mind getting her ready." If Thea had been more clear minded, she would have heard the slight waver in his voice. Trayco and Xavier didn't notice it either however, and both slapped him on the back in encouragement. "Well great man, now you aren't dying a virgin if we lose." Trevor said happily.

After a minute, they came up on the small compound, a townhouse in the center with two barns on either side. Trevor went first and cleared the place, making sure there wasn't anyone hiding around, and then Xavier, Thea, and August followed him in.

"Set her on the bed, imma see if the showers working don't want all that cum getting in my boxers. Stuff sucks when it's dried out in your underwear." Thea heard Trevor say, and Xavier plopped her down on an old run down bed. He saw her eyes, and the tears running down it in the dim lighting offered by the one working lightbulb.

"I see you remember me you little Dago. Yeah that's right; I'm here cause of you. You're gonna pay, and I'll get me some of that puss you robbed me of on that day." He sneered, giving a psychotic smirk as Thea struggled in her binds.

She tried screaming at him, but like the day she had been born no sound came out. He tilted his head and cupped his ear mockingly, "What's that? I can't hear you Thea. What, did you say 'fuck me now please?' well I'd like to, but I'm feeling generous and I'm gonna let little August get you ready and get a quick wank in. He's a virgin too if I recall; I'll be with ya in a jiffy." He laughed cruelly and walked out as August walked in and shut the door. "You got five minutes, I can't wait anymore or else I'll bust one out in my pants." She heard Xavier say.

Thea shut her mouth and glared at August. He looked at the door, and walked over to her. Thea braced herself, but August set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, I got a plan to bust us both out of here." He whispered.

Thea sniffed, but looked at him, unable to wipe the tears from her face. His eyes held sincerity to them, as did his words. "Look I can't kill them, or else my tracker will cause me pain. But you can… and four people can win once time runs out, it doesn't matter the teams. Listen, you'll have to play along. Once I get you out of those ropes you have to strip naked. I'll tear your cloths up too so it's more believable." He looked uncomfortable as he explained, but Thea was paying rapt attention.

"I won't look or… I'll try not to." He said, failing to keep the blush out of his face as Theas own Mediterranean features turned red. "I'm going to hide my combat knife under the pillow, I'll tie your arms to the posts, but I'll make sure they're really loose. I can't leave a gun because they'll get suspicious. I'll tell Tray that I called erm… second 'fuckings.'" He said, turning even redder and looking slightly disgusted with himself.

"You have to at least let Xavier start before you get loose, or else he'll grab his gun and kill you. Got it?" He asked.

Thea nodded, despite the blush on her face and the fact that she had to let Xavier win for a moment before she could strike. August nodded and said, "Alright. Let's get to it."

He hesitated before untying her binds and looked Thea in the eye and said, "Please don't try to kill me okay?" she gave him a genuine smile and nodded happily. He loosed her bindings, and without hesitation, she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, mouthing _"thank you"_ to him. He smiled back and nodded.

August grabbed his knife and hid it under the pillow and started tying the ropes to the metal post, while Thea didn't even bother trying to get her clothes off the correct way. The tube top she yanked off and it gave a loud _Riiiiip_; while the yoga pants she ripped by the seams on the side and threw away to the side, and she kicked her shoes away. She covered herself with her arms and hands, trying to preserve some modesty, when August stood up and looked at her. He recoiled, and looked away turning red; while Thea's own face turned red as well.

She pushed down her embarrassment and lay down on the bed, she nodded at him while he gulped and began tying the ropes on her wrists. Even a novice like her could feel that they couldn't hold a thing, but she had to pretend otherwise. "I'm sorry" August whispered, while Thea gave him a tiny smile and mouthed, _"don't be."_

Once everything was done, he nodded; mouthed _"remember, under the pillow,"_ and went to go get Xavier.

Once he left, Thea felt herself begin to grow afraid again. She was alone again, just like most of her life. She began to cry, no sound coming out, but the hot tears splashed against her body as she heard footsteps at the door. It opened, revealing Xavier, naked except for a condom on his penis. He grinned at her lecherously as she began thrashing to get loose. He set his pistol down, a suppressed .45; before wagging his finger at her.

"Now, now… none of that you little Dago mute; If you're wondering why I got this on." He said, stroking the condom, "Well I decided to keep you alive and I don't want you getting pregnant. Consider that a mercy, you Europeans never gave the same pleasure to my kind. You're gonna be my slave you little European trash. I got 10 minutes to do what I want to you," He growled now on top of her. He slowly and painfully began to caress her body.

Thea went slack, knowing there was no stopping it now. He began fingering her; Thea tried her best not to enjoy the sensations rippling through her body; _just a little longer,_ she thought. But after about 10 seconds; she couldn't take it and gave a silent orgasm. Xavier had gone fully erect now as Thea felt semen dribble down between her legs and all over Xavier's fingers.

He grinned lecherously as Thea gave a silent moan. "Like that huh? Man you came fast, gonna get so many climaxes outta you. Must be a virgin, that was only ten seconds, and I haven't even started fuckin ya'."

He began to move down to put his penis into her vagina, when he heard a soft _SNICK_. Xavier felt something dribbling down his legs, and he knew it wasn't semen. He looked at Thea, whose arms were now loose; and she had a wolfish grin on her face.

Xavier looked down in horror; mixed in with Theas semen on the bed was his penis, still erect and dripping a mixture of blood and cum. Before the pain registered, before he could remove his semen stained fingers from Theas vag, before he could even scream; Thea stabbed him in the stomach, and punched him in the throat cutting off his scream of pain before it could start. Then she bashed his head into the wall as hard she could, knocking him out cold.

Thea threw herself off the bed and panted silently, horrified by what she had just done and experienced. _I wonder if this was how Marge felt by the end of it…_ She wondered idly. Thea knew she had it worse in some ways; Marge wasn't in a battle for her life at the moment. Marge had at least had the dignity to keep her clothing on when it happened; and above all, at least Marge hadn't been alone to fend for herself. But on the flip side, the both of them were virgins and Marge had gotten pregnant since Xavier hadn't even bothered to use a condom on her.

Thea sank to her knees' looking down at her naked, blood and cum stained body. _I'm alone…_ was all she could think as she began to sob silently, hot tears pouring out of her eyes. _I have to take care of Trevor now;_ she thought, and walked over Xavier's body; she didn't bother checking him, assuming he was already dead. Thea grabbed Xavier's silenced .45 and silently opened the door and checked the halls, no one around. She stalked through the hallway and shivered as she felt the cold desert air wash across her naked body. She looked out at the moon, and felt a bit of peace flow into her. She crept up to the left side, in the kitchen was a few MRE's set up; left alone for dinner.

Thea stalked up the stairs cringing every time one of the stairs creaked slightly. She reached the top floor where another bed like the one in the room down in the hall was set up. She looked out the window, and she saw Trevor and August sitting there, both looking tired. She inched the door open, aiming the pistol at Trevor's head when she heard him say; "Damn, my dogs are barking. I hope Xavier finishes up soon, I want to fuck that bitch and get a shower."

She saw August shift slightly. "I hear ya Tray," she heard him say, but she still could detect the disgust in his voice. "But Xavier seems like a bit of a racist prick. Kind of want to kill him."

She heard Trevor snort, "Yeah he's racist against all Europeans and white people in general. Why do you think I have you always watching him?" She heard him sigh, "Yeah, but he did get us that chick. I never fucked an Italian before; yeah she may be American but I know those features anywhere. I hope Xavier doesn't tire her out too much, because I wanna get me some Mediterranean Pussy." He declared.

_No… you won't._ Thea retorted, and pulled the trigger.

There was a sickening _SPLAT!_ As Trevor's head exploded. August threw himself out of his chair and aimed his Mk 47 out into the hills, then realized the sound had come from behind. He saw Thea standing in the doorway, as she dropped the pistol; still naked and covered in blood and semen, and shivering in the cold desert night. He lowered his gun as she began to sob, not a sound leaving her mouth as she cried and cried. He walked over and shut the door behind him, and knelt down and hugged her. She hugged him back, both of them forgetting her nudity and sorry state; they both knelt there hugging for a long while before August gently pushed her back.

They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment before he asked, "Is he dead?" Thea nodded, smiling at him; _"Thank you." _She mouthed and signed at the same time.

He looked at her before turning away blushing, "You're um… you're still naked." Thea blushed as well, but she still felt… alive from Xavier's failed attempt. She grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips. He didn't stop her; then she started to undue his military vest and helmet. He gently pushed her back with a grin and said, "Let me get these off first, my first time… yours too?"

Thea nodded, and mouthed; _"Xavier didn't manage to get his dick in before I cut it off. All he did was stick his fingers in, I don't think that counts."_

August's eyebrows shot up as he undid his shirt, revealing a skinny, but still somewhat muscular young man. "You cut his penis off? Wow… remind me to never make you mad." He noted, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

Thea put the palm of her hand to his cheek, while August kicked off his shoes and socks, before he pulled his pants and boxers down.

He was already erect, but he reached over to the table to put a condom on. Thea stopped him though and shook her head, mouthing and signing;_ "No, I want it to be real; not fake. If I get pregnant then so be it. But I don't intend to die."_

He nodded, and lay down on the bed while Thea began straddling him. The long night that followed was the best either ever had. Thea's last thought before they began? _I'm not alone._

* * *

Before sunrise the next morning the two of them were dressed and ready to go. They had made sure to eat as much as they could from the MRE's and drank all the water they could. Thea, now wearing Xavier's clothes despite them being a little baggy, was the happiest she ever was in her life. August was in a similar state; walking with an extra spring in his step. Thea kept a tight hold on the Kar 98 and her Glock. Both were fully kitted out, the Kar having an 8x scope, bullet loops, and a flash hider; while the Glock had 5 spare mags, all extended of course, a suppressor, a red dot sight, and a laser sight. August had kept her Mutant and his Nagant Revolver, noting that Thea was best at long range engagements.

Thea looked at her GPS, 20 alive; 8 hours left until final zone. _8 hours to sunset… no way I could have done it alone;_ Thea reflected idly.

She had asked August over breakfast why he had helped her. He responded by saying, "Contrary to whatever they may tell you, I was framed. My girl and I… we had gotten back from a movie, and I went to go take a shower. I think she was thinking of actually… you 'know. But when I came down, she was lying dead on the ground, a knife in her gut. Then the police show up; I'm covered in blood and my handprints are everywhere. No brainer for them and the justice system. A white guy and Asian girl, known and outspoken critic of the government; they had their man."

Thea still thought over his words as they walked, realizing just how similar their situations were. Both had been framed, and neither had gotten the justice they deserved. She saw movement way off in the distance, and saw two woman walking along the road.

Thea nudged August and pointed, signing _"spot for me."_ He nodded, already beginning to understand ASL, and went prone and looked through his scope. He did a visible double take before looking through it again.

"Ok… I think those women are the psycho lesbian chicks you told me about, cause they've stopped; stripped naked and are pleasuring each other at the moment." He noted.

Thea frowned and looked through her scope at them, _"Yeah those are the ones alright, range?"_ she signed.

"500 meters, no one else in sight; liking what you're seeing?" he teased as Thea propped her rifle. She snorted, one of the only sounds she could actually make; then signed, _"If I were some sick author, lesbian, or perverted guy then yes. Sadly, it seems I have eyes only for you."_

He chuckled, then said, "No wind, take the shots."

_BANG! SHINKSHINK! _"One dead, the other one is confused. Oh god she's in the middle of an orgasm, please shoot her."

_BANG! SHINKSHINK!_ "And both down, superb shooting… only 17 alive now. Anyone nearby would have heard that so let's get moving." He said.

They both took off in a jog, leaving the bodies where they lay; not even bothering to go check their loot. As they ran, they were unaware of a large muscular figure, trailing behind them. Slowly following them…

* * *

"10 alive now, keep sharp… this is the most dangerous part." August murmured. This was one of the only times that Thea had seen him actually look afraid. His mutant was now on burst mode; he had taken the 4x off and placed a holo-sight on it instead. Thea had her Kar98 strapped to her back, Glock out and set to full auto; her vest was gone as was her helmet, both torn to shreds and cast aside lest they get in her way. Thea had no protection now. The zone had gone to one of the only places where there was tall grass, the farmlands; now they were in a game of cat and mouse with eight other people.

Thea saw movement to her left and whipped around and sprayed 9mm at the target. The man screamed from the hail of bullets, before being silenced from a round to the head.

August whipped right and rapid fired his Mutants burst fire at the dead man's teammate. _BAPBAP!BAPBAP!BAPBAP! _He too fell, the armor piercing 7.62×39mm rounds sliced right through the man's thinly armored police vest. _"Eight left"_ Thea signed frantically, keeping her head on the swivel while reloading. _Only two full mags left… damn it I'm burning ammo fast._

_BANG!BANG!_ A man screamed in the distance, while a woman hooted.

Then there was a couple of loud _PIFT!_ Sounds; and the woman and another man screamed too.

Thea checked the GPS, _"Five left!"_ she signed, now excited. _"Let's find the other two and team up to take out the other guy." _

August hesitated, but decided to trust her judgement. "Okay, but where are they?" then a multitude of gunshots came from their right. A belt fed machine gun spraying down the area, it was deafening.

"Guess that answers that." He muttered, and the both began creeping towards the shots.

* * *

The two convicts, a couple as a matter of fact; who had murdered the wife's mother for her money, were now fighting against something they saw as a demon. It had moved with a purpose, slaughtering anything in its way. "5 alive honey, including us!" the man shouted. His wife said nothing, firing the M249 indiscriminately where she saw the demon move. At this point, they didn't care about the other team, they would even deal with them not to fight just to team up and kill the damned thing stalking them.

"Hey! What are you doing, you're wasting ammo!" they heard a voice shout. _Speak of the devil. _They both thought. August and Thea jumped into the clearing, weapons aimed cautiously at them. The man scoffed and said, "focus on the fields boy, we don't care 'bout you anymore. This damned thing is killing everyone; bunch up, press your backs against the other so it doesn't get close" He ordered. Thea and August took up positions, the four of them pressed against the other trying to eliminate any blind spots.

There was a rustling, and then an object came sailing at them. A machete nailed itself into the M249 bending the barrel and rendering it useless. "SHIT!" the woman wailed, as a black… something, charged into the clearing taking advantage of their momentary lapse in coverage and carried the woman into the grass… her screaming the entire way.

"NO!" the man roared, preparing to charge after them, but August held him down.

"That's what he wants, you chase him you die; she's dead now anyway, this thing wouldn't keep her alive." August snapped; shocking Thea with the ruthlessness in his voice.

The man growled, tears in his eyes; but he obeyed. It only bought him 30 more seconds of life. A frag grenade landed right In front of him; in a half a second he looked at them, and they could see he didn't care to live anymore without his wife. He threw himself on the grenade.

_KABOOM!_

Thea fell to the ground, ears ringing and her vision blurred. She felt her Glock get torn from her grip due to the explosion and she sailed several feet before landing on her back. She gasped for air as she got the wind knocked out of her.

"_**Thea! Thea where are you!"**_ she heard August scream, though it was muffled; the ringing in her ears was annoying.

She saw him enter her vision just as both it and her hearing started clearing up. "Its okay Thea, I got ya sweetheart." She heard him say.

Thea saw the shape behind him, and opened her mouth and pointed. Had she not been mute, he might have reacted in time.

_Bang!_ "AHHH" August howled, his already compromised vest giving out. Blood splattered onto Thea's face as his left side below the rib cage blew out, the bullet going clean through. August fell to his knees, then on top of her. _AUGUST!_ Thea screamed mentally.

"That's right cracker, I'm back." A voice panted.

Thea's face drained of all color. _Impossible… I killed him!_ Something in her face must have shown what she thought, because Xavier chuckled. "That's right you little Dago cunt. I'm still here; I can see you got yourself your own little fuck buddy. That's nice… See you little cunt bitch was supposed to lose your virginity to me; and I would have made you my slave. Now, I'll just have to go for killing you." He growled, as August panted from the pain.

Thea tried to shift August off, but he was too heavy for her. Her Glock was gone, nowhere in sight. No way she could get her Kar off her back; and Augusts Mk. 47 was on the ground by her feet, way too far for her to reach.

Xavier continued his ranting, "You white shits don't deserve life. You chopped my dick off, but they can still save it." He grinned lecherously at her again. He was wearing Trevor's cloths, which looked a little tight on him, but he remained shirtless; only having a simple vest to cover his chest. He hadn't even bothered with a helmet. His utility pack was bulging, and he patted it with a grin. "Bunch of ice in there, keeping the thing cool;" he seemed to nod to himself, "Yeah… they'll reattach it. Then I can have me some Mediterranean pussy at my leisure. Just like how all you whites see us" He growled.

Thea could see his pupils were dilated; he was clearly high on painkillers now. That had to be all that was keeping him going. August shifted, and Thea saw it; his revolver, he had worn it on his left side but made it so he could draw with his right. _Perfect!_ Now all she had to do was distract him.

Xavier scowled at seeing August shift, he raised his pistol again; preparing to finish him off. "You traitorous redneck dixiecrat, I'm gonna finish you off here and now." He roared at him.

_I have too…I refuse to let him kill August, I refuse to be alone._ Thea thought to herself, steeling herself for what she was about to do; now grateful that her vest and helmet were gone. She snapped her fingers, getting Xavier's attention; then with some difficulty she ripped her shirt in two, giving him and the future audience a full view of her breasts.

Xavier's jaw dropped, and his arm went slack. "God damn you Italians got nice tits. I wish you hadn't cut my dick off cause I'd fuck you here and now. Your vag ain't so bad either, if my fingers recall" He murmured.

_Oh I bet they do look nice. Enjoy the view Xavier, because they're the last nice things you'll see before you go to hell _she thought coldly.

Thea grinned seductively, then lurched forward as fast as she could move and grabbed August's revolver. She didn't even bother wasting time un-holstering it, she just grabbed it, pointed and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_ She hit Xavier right in the left kneecap. He may have been doped up on adrenaline, caffeine, and painkillers; but they only stopped the pain. They didn't stop the reactions of your body.

Xavier's ruined knee buckled and he fell on his side cursing as he realized her ploy. He dropped his .45 and Thea ripped the revolver out of August's holster. She brought it around and pointed it right at his face.

The two of them lay there for a moment, Thea glaring at Xavier with all the hatred she could muster; Xavier alternating between glaring right back, looking at her breasts, then down the barrel of the gun. They stared at each other for a good five minutes, the pattern repeating every few seconds.

Finally Xavier chuckled, "You ain't got the guts to kill me. You couldn't even finish me off the first time. You just played yourself for me, all spread and ready to accept my cock. Should've started with the mouth… not like you can talk anyway can you. Why didn't you let me fuck you? I just wanted to love you, care for you; like I did with Marge and my son. CANT YOU SEE THAT!" He blubbered while Thea watched; he began to break down, sobbing into his arms.

_He lost it… he lost his mind long before that day._ Thea realized sadly, making sure he didn't go for his pistol, which was still nearby his feet. But he didn't even see to realize it as he continued to ramble. He stopped talking, he stared right into her eyes; and then he looked at her exposed breasts again. Faster than she could follow, he reached out and grabbed them both and squeezed. "God damn you Italians got nice tits. Really wish I coulda gotten that Mediterranean puss…"

_BANG! _She shot him right in the center of his head, her face still somewhat red with rage and embarrassment.

She felt the blood drain from her face as she realized that her mistake of stewing in her rage, and letting herself get distracted could have gotten them both killed had Xavier still been in his right mind, and had not been driven to insanity.

She shifted August off of her as the blood ran out of the bullet hole in Xavier's forehead. August grunted but pulled himself up; he reached over into Theas pack which she only now realized had become detached during the fight, and pulled out the first aid kit. He began treating himself, patching up the entrance and exit wounds.

Thea checked the GPS, still five minutes left. Since they weren't technically on the same team, they had to wait for that time to run out. "Thea, your boobs are out." August noted, not even looking at her.

Thea blushed and looked down; her ploy had worked, but now she had nothing covering her chest. Thinking for a moment, she took the two halves of the shirt, and bound them around her breasts. She was still very immodest, but at least her breasts were completely covered. Now that she thought about it, she was probably showing only a tiny bit more skin than when she first started with that damned tube top.

She got the idea from that old cartoon, _Avatar_ or whatever the hell its name was; they just had those bindings in place of a bra.

"So… is he really dead this time?" August asked, looking up from his side, now mostly bandaged up.

"_I'm pretty sure he is, I shot him in the head."_ Thea signed and mouthed.

August nodded sadly, then looked at his side and hissed in pain. "Good, because I might not make it, this hurts a lot." Then he slumped over unconscious.

_NO!_ She thought rushing over and shaking him frantically. _C'mon August, you can't die! We've come so far, you saved my life, and I saved yours! Please don't die!_ She checked his pulse and found it, but it was weak.

She could work with that, all she had to do was keep him alive until the choppers arrived. Then she felt something wet on her arms and side. She looked down, and felt herself go lightheaded. What she had mistaken for Xavier's or Augusts blood was actually hers. The shrapnel had cut clean through her arms and some had buried themselves into her shoulders.

She had already lost a lot of blood, and could feel herself start to lose conciseness. _No… I refuse to die here and now. I refuse to let August die. I WILL NOT BE ALONE!_ Thea vowed. She grabbed the last first aid kit, and bandaged her arms and shoulders; then her forehead, because she could feel blood dripping down. She grabbed some morphine from the kit then injected herself with some, following the instructions on the syringe. She then injected the rest into August, and then began to bandage his shrapnel wounds so he didn't bleed out. She checked his side wound, and began to bandage it more tightly and with more wrapping. She looked at her screen, _one minute left._

Then she saw it, the helicopter; a Blackhawk from the looks of it. Thea felt herself begin to lose conciseness again. She looked up at the chopper, the loud whirring of the rotors started to become muted. She lost her ability to stay standing and fell flat onto her back.

The rotors got louder, but stayed muted in her ears _WHUMPWHUMPWHUMPWHUMP!_

She saw several men in black suits and armor rappel down from ropes; they landed next to her and August and jogged over. She blinked slowly and sluggishly turned her head over to the other men.

"_We got live ones here, Jesus they look like kids almost."_ One said, their voices also muted.

"_Hey! Hey kid, stay with us ok! _HEY!" one shouted, bringing her out of her stupor for a moment. She whipped her head at him, more alert now.

"Stay with us okay, we're getting ya both outta here. Ya hear me?" he said, still holding her chin; two men with white armbands with a red cross on their sleeves rushed over. One went to work on August, while another began to look her over.

"They both need _medical attention, get __them on__the chop…pers…__"_ the medic's voice faded into nothingness as Thea turned her head to the horizon, looking at the sunset. It was breathtaking, the red and gold sky mixed with the painted clouds.

"_Thea… _THEA!" she shifted her attention back forward, the medic was looking her right in the face. He held her tags that were attached to the GPS. She was on the chopper now, she felt something taped to her arm; and she was naked again. But this time she was under a blanket, and she had bandages and wrappings all over her body.

"I need you to stay with me, you got it? You lost a lot of blood, Stay awake! _Hey! Stay __awake __dammit..._" She heard him say, even as his voice faded away into nothingness again. She looked to her right. August was presumably also naked, but she couldn't tell because waist down he was covered with a blanket. He had tubes all over his body and a mask over his face. He was surrounded by medics and doctors, his eyes closed; Thea subconsciously reached over and grabbed his limp hand, the doctors gathered around him frantically trying to keep him alive.

"Hey! You're gonna make it, he's gonna make it. But you have to stay awake." The medic shouted, two other uniformed men were with him now.

Thea nodded, but she could feel herself losing it now. She closed her eyes, everything going quiet. _"We're losing her! T__H__EA!__T__H__EA…__" _she felt her head thump against the pillow on the stretcher, and she knew no more.

* * *

_**Years Later**_

Thea checked the street, no cars. She felt the suppressed Nagant revolver under the dark grey trench coat she was wearing over her suit; the black fedora and grey opera mask helping hide her face in the already dark night. The streets of DC were mostly empty for the most part, a rarity in a city. But then again, in the midst of a civil war one would expect such places to be empty. Only the lower half of her face was visible, but that was so she could communicate with others who didn't understand ASL.

It had been a long time since she and August had seen each other since that fateful tournament. Many of those that had framed her and sent her into that hellish place had payed with their lives. Now all that were left were the ones that had set up the games in the first place. Up until recently, she had largely resigned herself to never being able to get to them. Too well guarded, and their deaths would raise too many questions. But then the coup happened, and the world was thrown into chaos.

For the first year of the war, Thea had stayed out of it; having more important priorities. Then the OSS came to her. They had offered her a deal, complete immunity and full access to the OSS's resources; and in exchange, they gave her a list. On that list were high ranking members of the rebel government, and every single member of the conspiracy that had started the games. Some of them had even helped establish the rebel government. She demanded to meet the president herself, and have a few other favors pulled. To her surprise, they agreed. Her meeting with the President had been rather extensive, and her Attorney general and the Director/General of the OSS were there too.

They all of course had been thoroughly disgusted with her experiences, and surprised at what she knew about the conspiracy.

* * *

"_They must be made to pay for what they've done!" The General had exclaimed when she was done with her tale. _

_The AG was sympathetic but still coldly logical in his decision. "While it is disgusting and horrible, and we have more than enough evidence to put them away; we cannot execute vigilante justice against them. That would make us no better than they are."_

_When she heard that, Thea had smashed her fist against the oak desk and growled. _"This is no longer a trivial matter of a court of law Mr. Shapiro. I respect your dedication to the law and principle, but the time for niceties has long since passed. I will kill them… all of them, with or without your help."_ She signed and mouthed at the same time._

_The President had kept her peace throughout the argument, but now raised a hand for calm. "Peace Ms. D'Angelo; Ben is not saying we let them get away with their crimes. Far from it, but we must exercise caution when dealing with them. If rebel government members start dying and it's traced back to us… then that gives the rebels a perfect excuse to do the same." She said her voice level._

_Thea mulled the words over, and then turned to the General. _"Sir… if you provide me weapons, equipment, and a way in and out, I can do it. They will never find out who it is. I can make it look like an accident, a suicide, or natural causes. Just give me the go ahead and I will do it." _She mouthed and signed. _

_The General mulled it over, then looked at the President and AG; and then looked back at her. "Well… shit… ok I'll do it, I'll hire you for one million dollars, but you have to buy your equipment. I can provide and infiltration and extraction team and that's it. You're on your on otherwise. And you never met us, understand?" _

_Thea D'Angelo, Battlegrounds survivor and veteran Sicario, gave the OSS director a wolfish grin. _"So long as my other terms are met, I accept. Oh one other thing, more of a favor than anything else. Can you find someone for me?"

* * *

Thea wormed her way through the air vents into the targets house. She had considered dressing more like a hooker and offering her services to the man. But she had decided against it; her black suit, button up shirt and dark grey trench coat had a ballistic weave in it. Like that _John Wick_ movie, it stopped bullets completely, but hurt like hell. Going in as a hooker would leave her naked, both literally and metaphorically in enemy territory.

Besides, she wanted to do this right.

This one was personal; this one was the one that had sent her into the Arena in the first place. He was the one that had left her to be raped and killed by Xavier's hands. He was the reason for how she was now; a ruthless _Sicario_, an assassin.

_The Silent Ghost._

That was what they called her, for she never spoke a word. All you would feel was the breeze created by her arm as she slashed your throat. Or the loud _PUFF_ of her pistol as she shot you in the head.

Thea could hear the noises. She felt herself turn up her nose in disgust. The moans were a familiar sound, one that drudged up very unpleasant memories.

_Of course he would be raping a poor girl; it must run in the family._ She thought bitterly. Thea opened the vent grate and entered into an office. The lights were on, but the curtains were drawn. Books lined the walls, and a large oak desk with a posh seat sat in the center.

_There he is…_ She though, audibly growling; one of the only noises she actually could make.

He looked exactly like him, the only real difference was that there was some grey in his hair; and instead of dreads, his hair was cut short military style.

He hadn't noticed her come in, because he too busy with the girl in front of him. To Theas growing disgust, she saw that the poor girl couldn't have been older than 14 or 15.

He must have been "prepping" her, because despite the girl having orgasmed multiple times he had yet to actually put himself into her. He finally withdrew his fingers from between her legs, semen dripping from underneath. Now he grabbed his dick and prepared to put it into her.

_Alright, that's enough of that._ Thea noted angrily; she coughed to draw his attention. He stiffened and turned around, showing his naked body and face to her. _Yup, that's definitely him. _She thought.

Xavier Robert Sesay Senior, Respected senator of the American Socialist Provisional Government; and a Serial rapist, child abuser, domestic abuser, and the man that had sent her into the Arena with his own son. To Theas relief, she could see that he had yet to actually insert himself into the poor girl; meaning that the poor girl might not have been violated completely.

"_Like father like son I suppose. Although I think your son was more honorable than you are. He didn't hide his feelings for those he hated; and for all his faults, he at least seemed to care about his son, unlike you." _Thea signed, knowing full well he could understand her.

The man laughed coldly, "If it isn't the little mute Dago that killed my son. You know I should thank you honestly. You did me a favor you know. That little shit did nothing but piss away my fortune, and my little grandson and that bitch that gave birth to him were nothing but parasites that did nothing but piss away my fortune."

Thea narrowed her eyes behind her mask, her mouth turning even further downward. _"And now you make a habit of screwing underage teenagers to satisfy your lust I see." _She signed coldly, keeping her revolver's laser sight on his forehead.

He growled, "Little cunt was asking for it, weren't you?" he asked directing the last part to the girl, now curled up in a ball in front of the desk. The girl continued sobbing, no sound coming from her mouth oddly enough, but she nodded; likely doing so out of fear and confusion.

"_Whether she asked for it or not is beside the point, I suppose your wife had enough of your constant beatings." _She signed.

"Ha! Hardly, she encouraged me to do this. In her own words, 'screw those whites sweetheart. Show them who the true masters are.'" He boasted.

Thea shook her head,_ "I should have known as much. All of you joined the black panthers if I recall correctly. As it stands, you're dead now… say your prayers to God for mercy, for I shall have none."_ She signed, done with the conversation.

He grinned and said, "Oh I don't think so, something tells me you're gonna be seeing him very soon."

To Theas credit, she immediately threw herself to the ground as a shotgun blasted her in the back.

_BOOM! CLACKITY! _

Thea gave a silent howl of pain as she rolled. Her ballistic weave had saved her, but it still hurt. She whipped around and fired two shots from her revolver; the two guards that had ambushed her fell to the ground dead, holes right between their eyes.

Xavier Sr. rushed out of the room still naked, and with a speed that surprised Thea. She fired another shot, but it was too low and not leaded enough. There was a spray of blood from his butt cheeks as the round went through both of them. _SHIT! _Was all she could think.

Of all the places she could have hit him, she hit the one place that wouldn't impede his movements too badly. He rushed out of sight as she jumped up to follow him; then came to a screeching halt as a dozen guards began running down the hall. Thea cursed and ran back into the room; she slammed the door shut as the men fired at the closing door.

_They ain't gettin in now, that thing can take a grenade point blank. _She thought smugly.

_WHAM!_ The door shuddered under the assault, the wall jostled somewhat. _Oh come on! It can take a grenade but not a battering ram?_ She thought. _No matter, it should hold for a bit, and I will be long gone before that._

There was a quiet cough behind her, and Thea turned to look at the poor girl she had found. Feeling sympathy overcome her, Thea holstered her gun and walked over to the poor kid.

The girl gasped at the sight of her and frantically backed away, temporarily forgetting her nude and semen stained body. She trembled when she felt her back touch the desk, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for death.

Instead to her surprise she felt a tender hand touch her bruises on her face. She opened her eyes again and looked at the Sicario in front of her. Thea had removed her gloves and felt the bruises that dotted the girl's body. All over her back, her arms, and her face; she was clearly of Native American heritage, that much Thea could tell. The girl trembled but didn't say a word, in fact she had not said anything the entire time, or even made a sound. Thea stared at her, and then removed her mask and hat, letting her curly brown hair fall across her back. The girl looked up and gasped, looking back at her was a beautiful woman in her early thirties, she had a hardness to her features, but she could see a kind heart in the woman's eyes.

Then she did something that the girl would never forget. _"You're mute… aren't you?"_

The girl felt her eyes widen before she nodded, and then she signed; _"Ye… Yes I am! How… How did you know?"_ Thea smiled and signed back, _"Because I'm mute too. What's your name kid?"_

The girl's eyes welled up with tears, _"My… My name is Inola Kingfisher." _She signed.

Thea's smile grew wider, _"Inola, a beautiful name… it's Cherokee for 'Black Fox' if I'm not mistaken. My name is Thea, where are your parents Inola?" _

_**WHAM!**_ The ram was getting more persistent, so Thea began speeding up her signing while looking for something to cover Inola with.

Inola broke down then, signing rapidly; _"I… I don't know I never knew them. I-I-I… was abandoned at an orphanage when I was a baby. I t-t-turned 15 a few months ago; and all I got was just this FUCKING LETTER they left me!"_ She continued to cry, as Thea stood up and went over to the coatrack on the door.

_**WHAM! **__crack…_ Thea grabbed a black long overcoat, and knelt in front of Inola.

She silently hugged Inola, as the Cherokee girl sobbed into her shoulder. In one deft movement, she had moved Inolas arms through the coat arms, and buttoned up the three buttons on the front. Now with Inola somewhat covered, Thea signed to her, _"Follow me if you wish to live."_

* * *

_**WHAM!WHAM!CRASH!**_

The guards burst into the room, weapons drawn and hungry for the assassin. Nothing… they cautiously swept the room, searching for any sign of the mute woman; or perhaps the hooker the boss had brought in. Nothing…

The leader felt a presence behind him and turned to see Senator Sesay standing in the doorway, a scowl on his face. He now had pants and a robe on, and he had had a medic bandage his ass. "Well?" he demanded.

The squad leader gulped, "It appears that they've escaped sir." He said, wincing as he did so.

The senator growled, and punched the now broken door. "GOD DAMMIT! That mute freak escaped again… Humph, at least now we have proof that it's her that's been doing these killings."

"Killings sir?" the squad leader asked, feeling a little braver now.

The senator snorted and said, "You think all of our high ranking congressional leadership and secretary's dying in various accidents and natural causes so close together was a coincidence did you? No… she's a Sicario, a hitman. The OSS likely hired her to off any government officials she had a vendetta against. Plausible deniability and all that…" He trailed off as something caught his eye. The vent cover was crooked, he snapped his fingers and pointed.

A guard walked over and pried it off.

_Ping! _A grenade with a note attached popped out.

_Beware the darkness Senator._ Was all it said.

Sesay grabbed the squad leader and held him in front of him as the grenade went off.

_KABOOM!_ Contrary to the movies, there wasn't a massive explosion. Instead a shockwave of splinters and shrapnel flew out from the epicenter. The senator was hurled backwards, the squad leader was killed instantly. Sesay landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

He rolled the dead soldier off of him and looked back into the room. Blood and guts were everywhere; none of his men were alive. He was the only one still alive, and he had a target on his back by one of the most dangerous assassins in the world.

"Well... Fuck…"

* * *

Inola was stunned by what she saw through the scope Thea had given her. Even in her youth, she had never seen such violence. She had a rough childhood yes, but this was stunning. Thea tapped her on the shoulder and signed, _"Well?" _

Inola looked at her like a kid in a candy store. _"They fell for it! Just like you said they would! It blew them up, that was awesome!" _Inola signed rapidly, her fingers practically a blur.

Thea chuckled silently, _"Slow down kiddo, I know explosions aren't something you see every day, but ya gotta remember those are people I just blew up." _She signed, turning serious. _"Bad people yes, but people nonetheless."_

Thea paused, so Inola took the opportunity to ask the questions bubbling in her head, _"Who are you? Are you a spy? Like those James bond movies? Do you work for the OSS? Where are you from?"_

Thea held up her hand, smiling again. _"Calm down, No to the second and third question, yes to the third. Where I am from is a little complicated, and who I am? Well… I am Thea D'Angelo, 'The Silent Ghost' I am a Sicario, or hitman employed by the OSS; married with two kids, both of whom are your age. Now it's my turn for questions. Who are you? And do you have any family?"_

Now Inola found herself in a bit of a pickle. Contrary to what she had said, she did actually know her father, but she had only met him once. She did have an older half-brother and a sister in law; but she hadn't heard from them since the start of the war. She missed the adventures they would go on… they had taken care of her and practically raised her once they found out about her existence.

Inola shivered… she was still naked under the overcoat but thankfully it was late spring, meaning the brutal Maryland summer was close upon them.

"_I do have a half-brother, and a sister in law; and from what I understand a little niece or nephew on the way. But I haven't heard from them since the start of the war. My brother was on an attack submarine when the coup started. But he can't be dead, I know he isn't. He can't die in the ocean, it's his home." _Inola signed slowly, being intentionally vague so as not to sound like a crazy person.

Thea frowned at her, _"Then I can take you to your sister in law, right?"_

Inola shook her head, _"They lived near New York City. I think you could understand If I want to avoid there as much as possible." _She signed back.

Thea paled visibly, and then seemed to shake herself. _"Well… what do you intend to do?"_

Inola thought about it, then looked directly into Theas eyes; determination written across her features. To Thea, the naked scared teenager in front of her vanished, and was replaced with a fiery Cherokee warrior; ready to unleash death upon all that opposed her.

"_I want to be like you, teach me your ways; help me kill that fucker in that building." _She signed, making herself look as intimidating as a naked teenager covered with only a long coat could.

Thea gave a wolfish smile, _"So you want to be a Sicario then huh?"_

Inola gulped but nodded. _I refuse to be alone. This woman will teach me her ways. I'm not alone. _She thought.

Thea nodded back, then turned and started walking away, Inola stumbling to keep up with her, her bare feet and nakedness forgotten.

"_Let's talk about your future then."_ She signed

**A/N: For a one-shot I left this pretty open ended. For those who are familiar with my work, you know I'm a fan of the Sicario movies, so the ending was largely inspired by that. Honestly I think this is my best work so far; although it's certainly not for anyone not a legal adult. For those wondering if I intend to make a sequel… I might. But it won't be under the PUBG tab. See with my works, I try to make it all connect under one world. Any work you find under my page, all of them take place in the same world, (or at least starts in it.) For those who are wondering who Inola's Father and half-brother is, well… you'll just have to wait to find out. Follow my author page if you desire to know more. I may just start posting prequel fic's about Inola. (In all honesty she's my favorite character to write. I have this whole backstory in my head and raring to go. Only problem is, her story fits in on a different category. So click that follow author button if you want to follow her story.)**

**And for all those feminists and SJW's out there who wish to bash the story for containing things like rape, I have one thing to say. Get over it. In fact I would think you would like something like this, because Thea gets her revenge on Xavier by cutting his dick off, then killing him. **

**You have to remember there has to be some willing suspension of disbelief that decent people like Thea and August would get placed in a situation like that.**

**In any case, Pokémon Marshals is not dead; I just got hung up with teaching, school and serious writers block. (And yes, it is possible to be a teacher and be a student at the same time.) **

**To any aspiring writers out there who don't know how to deal with writers black, here is my method to combat it. This story… when I get myself stuck, or find myself feeling uninspired with my main story, I switch over to a different game and write a one-shot for it. One, it adds to your fanfiction resume; and two, its good practice. **

**I hope you all enjoyed, keep reading, and I will see ya' when I see ya.**


End file.
